Tohru's got a problem
by sexy-jess
Summary: First Fruits Basket Oneshot. Tohru needs help desperately. The situation she's in has her completely stumped. What will she do? Who can help her? TohruShigure


Well, my first Fruits Basket fiction. Hopefully not my last. I was reading my InuYasha one-shot when I thought, HEY! Sexual encounters are funny! The result is this fic.

One-shot. Read and Review!

Enjoy xoxoxo

………

It was sinful, dirty and definitely illegal. Underage girls just didn't have sexual relationships with their guardians. It wouldn't be so bad if she was a few years older. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't 16 when it started.

Of course, now that a year had gone by, it had become a routine. It was a boring routine. So incredibly boring that she almost fell asleep whilst he was 'having his way with her'.

Their love life, albeit secret, needed some spicing up. When people have secret relationships or _affairs_ you could say, they had thrill. Heck, there was always the possibility of someone walking in and discovering the dreadful act.

But no, Shigure liked to play it safe.

It was never in the Sohma household and it was always under the guise of visiting her friends. Of course Saki and Uo covered for her, but she never told them the truth. They accepted that she possibly never will, but she still had to deal with her own guilt.

For once in her life, she wished that their sexual experience could be more fulfilling. That she could have immense pleasure akin to the characters in the books her lover wrote. It seemed fiction was more fortunate than life.

Whatever the reason for his hesitation or faltering in sexual prowess, it had to be fixed. Tohru Honda was a hard worker, and everything she did, she gave her best effort – 100 percent. If she had to put up with missionary style one more time, she'd die. Or possibly seek out other partners; except she didn't wish to break Shigure's pride. Surely after having such a younger lover and having his ego boost to such a high level, her rejection would send his morale to an ultimate low.

She was just too darn kind.

But she needed help.

And quick.

But to whom could she turn? Not Yuki, he'd be mortified if he discovered her sullied virtue. Not Kyo, he was too brash. He'd beat Shigure to within an inch of his death. Momiji - definitely not. Still a child in her eyes, she shouldn't have even considered him. Kisa and Hiro were certainly not in the picture. But who did that leave? Ayame possibly, Ritsu preferably not and positively not Akito.

Well, she decided that she could only go to Ayame. He was frivolous, manly and definitely seemed well-versed. She only hoped he had some good advice.

………

It was not an hour later that she was entering the all-too-famous store specializing in men's fantasies; _'Ayame'_.

The giggle escaped her before she could help it. With his feminine looks, Tohru wouldn't be surprised if he indeed _was_ the main character of many men's fantasies. Although the thought disturbed her little, should she voice it aloud, it would not go well with others; especially Yuki.

Oh well, humor seemed more humorous if it was unspoken.

"Tohru-chan!!! This is a nice surprise!" Mine was always welcoming and Tohru liked that about the girl. "Have you come here to help model the newest fashion?" She couldn't help but think how much alike Mine and Ayame were; the perfect couple.

"Oh, I came to speak with Ayame."

She'd forgotten to plan ahead.

"Ayame-san is out at the moment. He'll be back in two hours; you can stay here and wait with me if you want."

Plan ruined…

"Ahh… I don't want to impose. You're surely busy with your work. I'll just leave now." It really was a bother, her forgetfulness. In failing to remember to plan ahead, she couldn't receive help. Two hours was too long to wait. It was already six o'clock and dinner would be expected soon.

Shigure had bought an apartment further into the city and that was their regular meeting place. She couldn't make dinner, serve it, eat it then get all the way there under one and a half hours. This was a nightmare.

"Tohru, are you alright?"

Unnoticed, tears had begun to leak out of her eyes. She couldn't stand another night of misery; another night of missionary. She'd rather take a vow of abstinence than have another night of unsatisfactory 'love-making'.

"Oh, come back here Tohru-chan, we can talk privately." Mine gently prodded her into the back room. Material covered the benches and sewing equipment was packed haphazardly around the room. It was strangely comforting to Tohru. She'd better watch out for misplaced pins.

She sat down on the sofa and Mine gave her a soft hug.

"Tell me what's wrong Tohru-chan."

It was so comforting; Mine was her friend, she was kind and always happy. Tohru's mind came to life.

This was better than talking to Ayame about her problem. This was Ayame's _partner_, she'd surely know a lot also! Surely, she'd know just as much as Ayame!

Tohru perked up instantly and in a moment of completely disorganized relief she blurted, "My sex life is horrible! All Shigure does is missionary and I'm so sick and tired of it!"

Silence.

Were those crickets?

Yes, they were.

It was really quiet.

Sound was smothered by nothingness.

Hmm… this poses a problem. Tohru realized perhaps she could have controlled herself more. Mentioning sex, Shigure and missionary in one sentence was sure to have this reaction.

Mine was dead.

Or at least she appeared dead.

She wasn't moving.

People died with their eyes open sometimes didn't they?

Oh wait.

She's breathing.

That brought instant relief.

"You're having sex with Shigure?"

Or maybe not.

Couldn't she just die again?

"Tohru, are you really? You better answer me, I'm serious!"

Obviously not.

"Uhm… I think," there was no backing out, "I love all of the Sohma's but I especially love Shigure. I'm sure you understand, you love Ayame. Ahh…" No, she couldn't say anymore.

Luckily for Tohru, Mine understood.

"Oh Tohru, I understand."

Tohru was baffled, she did? This was certainly not the reaction she was expecting. Perhaps a little anger toward Shigure, then sympathy towards her. Maybe a little bit of embarrassment, after all, Shigure was the oldest Sohma cousin. Mine's reaction, was unexpected.

"I was your age Tohru, and not very long ago. So I can sympathize with you on a hormonal basis. We women have needs, and sometimes these needs just _have_ to be fulfilled. I can understand why you'd choose Shigure to be the one who fulfills you as well. He's handsome, got a great personality and he's quite wealthy. I think you should go for it!"

Mine totally missed the point.

"I," it was difficult forming the words, "have been having a relationship with Shigure for a while now. But Mine, I need _help_. Every time we're together, it's the same old boring thing."

Mine's eyes widened in comprehension, "Oh."

"Could you… help me?"

"Of course."

………

The better half of an hour was spent talking about women's business. Mine was all-too happy to share personal experiences. She'd given Tohru many ideas and different positions. Tohru had been told to come back in two days' time so she could borrow a book.

Of course, seeing as Shigure had a… doggy problem, Tohru could not follow some of the ideas out. However she'd try her hardest. Her love for Shigure was pure, and she'd try anything to keep their relationship going.

The leek soup was almost finished and she could only think of what awaited her this evening. Shigure would certainly get a surprise.

"Thank-you for this wonderful dinner Honda-san."

"Ahh… It's okay Yuki-kun. Uhm… I can't stay very long for dinner. I promised Uo that I would visit so we could finish the Biology assignment. I hope that's okay." She wished he wouldn't offer his help also.

"That's fine Honda-san. Do you need to be accompanied to her house?" Yuki was as ignorant as they come.

"Ah, no no. I'm fine walking. But thank you anyway."

Tonight was going to be perfect!

………

"My sweet little flower. You're early!"

Tohru smiled wickedly. Shigure was going to get the shock of his life. Their relationship may have been sinful. However, they'd be sure to burn in the pits of hell after their experience that evening.

"Tohru what are you doing?"

"Just be quiet for a moment please." Was this knot tight enough? Oh well, it'd have to do.

"Tohru? _Tohru_?! TOHRU!!!"

………

THE END

Wow. I hope this turns out okay. I'm not an expert at Mine's character, so it might be a bit shoddy.

Enjoy? Review.

Love, sexy-jess.


End file.
